Life Changing answer
by templyandcaskettforever
Summary: The story of the Struggles Sadie Castle goes through with learning she has Celiac Disease. Based on authors experience!


**_A/N: This story is all about Celiac Disease, It is my story about the struggles I went through but using Castle characters. Everything will be accurate based on what i go through. I know this disease is become more and more common and simple but i was diagnosed twelve years ago and a lot was different it was nothing like it is now. I am writing to inform and education about the Disease, there is a difference between the allergy and the disease . Please no rude reviews about the medical information because this is really import to me. I hope you enjoy the story._**

**_The Story is about Castle and Beckett's daughter Sadie Castle. This is her at the age of sixteen telling her story to her boyfriend Alex. It will go through every part of the story. She was born in 1997. Also the Castle and Beckett time line is different they are married when Sadie is born _**

* * *

_"What can I get you tonight" the waiter asks as i sit here at Red Robin with my boyfriend Alex._

_"I will have question?"e a Red Tavern double and My girlfriend with have the same on a gluten free bun" I smile in appreciation._

_"Babe can I ask you a _

_"Sure Alex"_

_"Why do you not eat gluten" I smile at him, this was a question that was often asked through my life time._

**_1997_**

_ "_Castle!" Beckett yelled

"Yes?"

"We need to take Sadie to the Hospital her fever is way to high" Castle began to rummage through everything trying to find his keys. He finally went to his dresser and found the keys, he ran out of the room and gathered everything while guiding Beckett out of the loft. They strapped their baby girl in her car seat as Kate got in the backseat and Castle ran in the driver seat and drove to the nearest hospital.

"Castle I am really worried"

"I know Kate we will get her to the hospital and they will find out whats wrong then she will get better" The rest of the ride was silent except the crying from Sadie and the tears from Kate. When the hospital came in to view Castle pulled up to the front as Kate gathered Sadie and ran into the hospital.

"Hi this is Sadie Castle she is 6 weeks old and has a really high fever"

"Okay and your name" the nurse asked writing down as much information as she could from Kate

"Katharine Castle"

"Okay Mrs. Castle have a seat over there and we will call her back shortly" Kate goes to taking a seat in one of the chairs when Castle runs in and takes a seat next to her, neither of them said a word but they didn't have to. After waiting for ten minutes they were finally called

"Sadie Castle" They both got up and carried their baby girl to the exam room.

" can you lay her down on the scale" Kate complied and laid her on the scale after taking off her clothing. the nurse nodded her head as she wrote down the numbers

"Okay you can pick her up and lay her on the table" The nurse took Sadie vitals then left saying that the doctor would be in soon. Castle and Beckett held hands as they waited for the doctor hoping that they would be able to find out what is wrong with her. A knock startled both of them as the doctor walked in

"Hi I am Doctor Cameron, what is going on tonight"

"Sadie has had a slight fever all day but we just figured that she was getting sick but when i checked this evening it had gone up past were i was comfortable and brought her here"

"Well its a good thing you did better safe and then sorry i will just take a look at her then we can get her better." Everyone sat in silence as the doctor looked in her ears, mouth, and nose then listened to her heart and lungs.

"It sounds like she is having trouble breathing so I am going to order a chest x-ray but I have an idea of what it is," Kate and Rick nodded not really knowing what to say.

"Okay one of you can come with"

"Kate you go" she nods and follows the doctor to the x-ray machine

"Okay Mrs. Castle just sit her here" Kate looked up in horror in her eyes, it looked like a bicycle seat with plastic sides that closed around her as her arms were held up. Kate did it because she knew it would be the way to get her better but she cried more than Sadie did. When the doctor finally said she got what she needed Kate picked up Sadie as soon as she could.

"You can go back to the room, I will be back with the results" again no one said anything as they waited for the doctor to come back.

"Okay my thoughts were correct your daughter has Pneumonia"

"What is that"

"Pneumonia is an infection of the lungs, it can be treated with antibiotics but she is not going to feel well for a while."

**_Present _**

_"Wow you were young to have that"_

_"Yeah, that what my mom thought to...this was the first sign that there was something wrong. After that day my mom and dad took me to countless pediatricians saying that my mom was just a new mom and that it has been a while since my dad had a baby around."_

_"Did you ever get Pneumonia again" I nod at that question, I watch as his eyes grow big._

_"A few times, my parents knew that it was not normal. Not only did i have Pneumonia but i was constantly sick, I was miserable always throwing up and have a stomach-ache."_

_"Well what happened"_

_"My parents finally found a Doctor at the Capitals Children Hospital"_

**_ 2002_**

" I agree Mr. and Mrs. Castle there is something wrong with your daughter" There was relief on both there faces but also fear, there was something wrong and now that was confirmed.

"Okay what now" Castle asked not knowing where to go from there

"I will like to do a stomach biopsy and that will tell me for sure" they both nodded knowing that this was the only way to find out the problem.

"Okay we will put her under anesthesia then put a tube down her throat and take a small piece of her stomach then i will test it then we will have answers. Now for the anesthesia what is her favorite flavor?'"

"Cherry" they both answer at the same time

"Okay, I will be back in ten minutes to take her down," they nod then walk back into the room wear Sadie is watching "Dragon tails"

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby"

"Am I going to get shots"

"No sweetheart, you are just going to take a nap then when you wake up your tummy wont hurt anymore" Sadie nods not fully understanding. They all sat there watching PBS until the doctor came back into the room.

"Shes in good hands Mr. and Mrs. Castle" they nod as the nurse wheels Sadie's bed out of the room with her crying for her mom. Kate started to tear up but when she heard the scream from her daughter from being put under it turned into full-blown sobs on Castles chest. It was an hour until Sadie was brought back but instead on putting her in the bed they laid her in Kate's arms so when she woke up she would be in her moms arm. After ten minutes Sadie woke up and started crying but Kate held her until she fell back asleep. The doctor came back into the room carrying her discharge papers

"I should call by the end of the week with the results she should be okay but if she develops a fever bring her back and we will give her some medication. They nod and leave the hospital knowing things would be different.

_**Present **_

"You went through a lot Sadie, do you remember it"

"Every detail, I ended up having to go back because i did get a fever but they fixed it and a week later i was officially Diagnosed with Celiac Disease"

"So you just cant have gluten?"

"That's the main part but i have the disease not the allergy, i have to be careful my stomach is very sensitive. Gluten is poison to me when i come in contact it is horrible. I have a difficulty getting my vitamins I should so I develop other things from my disease like my joints are weak."

"So you still struggle with it even though it has been 12 years?"

"Everyday...every meal is a big ordeal it is not easy"

"What about your kids will they have it?"

"It's a possibility and its one of my biggest fears"

"It could be worse"

"I know it's not the worse disease in the book but it is still a difficult thing that i live with and I don't want my kids to go thought that"

"That makes since, I am sorry you had to go through that"

"It's okay Alex because it has made me stronger and my family stronger" He leans over and kisses me and at that moment I knew it was going to be okay and for once it was not a laughing matter.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading everyone I hope you enjoy it and if you have any questions feel free to inbox me :)_**


End file.
